Club Penguin Rewritten
Club Penguin Rewritten was a popular remake of the online-based, massively multiplayer role-playing game, Club Penguin. Since its launch, Club Penguin Rewritten had accumulated over 1.8 million users.https://imgur.com/a/SULA9 On February 26th, 2018, it was announced that the game would be discontinued on March 4th, 2018.https://community.cprewritten.net/announcement.php The game was discontinued on March 4th, 2018. History After the announcement of the imminent closure of Club Penguin, Club Penguin Rewritten was founded to preserve and bring life back to the game that was a part of so many childhoods. Club Penguin Rewritten (CPR) is an unofficial recreation of the original Club Penguin, created to replicate the experience. It is based on the Generation 1-2 era (2005 - 2008 / 2008 - 2012), and thus it uses the same style and design. Club Penguin Rewritten strives to be accurate and true to the original and classic Club Penguin, but it also adds new content to improve the experience of the game. There was also an Item Transfer program that would transfer a player's original Penguin Age from Club Penguin over to a penguin from Club Penguin Rewritten, and give party hats according to the age of the original penguin. It was due to last until Club Penguin closed, but it only lasted from March 22nd to March 23rd (approximately a full day) due to Disney's discovery of the program. The program was originally meant to transfer all items from Club Penguin, but this was decided against by the community in a Twitter poll as penguins from Club Penguin with hacked items would also be transferred. After only 30 days, the game gained 10,000 registered accounts and had its own wiki. The site reached 50,000 registered accounts on April 2nd, 2017, and reached 100,000 registered accounts only three days later, on April 5th, 2017. The site was down from 14th to 19th April before being re-opened, and a password change option was made available which the CPR Team recommended using. On August 8th, 2017 to August 10th, 2017, the site was down due to a large DDoS attack. This was because a Private Server named "Club Pingu" used their database in order to attack CPR and other CPPS to try to access accounts. Club Pingu also threatened some CPR YouTubers to stream their game or Club Pingu would try to shut down all other Private Servers. The site reached 1,000,000 registered accounts on October 4th, 2017. On October 10th, 2017, Disney Interactive filed a complaint against Club Penguin Rewritten. Due to this, the game's domain had to be changed which took place five days later on October 15th, 2017. On January 3rd, 2018, January 19th, 2018, and January 21st, 2018, the website was closed for maintenance. On February 21st, 2018, it was announced that Club Penguin Rewritten was going to shut down because of threats, but the following day afterwards, it was announced that the game was going to continue. Additionally, control of the @CPRewritten Twitter account was regained. On February 26th, 2018, it was confirmed that Club Penguin Rewritten would shut down on March 4th, 2018 and never return. This would mean that the website, the game, account data, and more would be gone forever, with all important information such as emails and passwords being wiped for security reasons. On March 4th, 2018, Club Penguin Rewritten was discontinued at 14:00 Penguin Standard Time. People who tried to go into their website straight after it shut down received this message: Trivia * Club Penguin Rewritten was originally planned to be set in the modern era with no updates, but this concept was scrapped. * Several famous characters such as Jet Pack Guy, DJ Maxx and Rory are mascots exclusive to Club Penguin Rewritten as custom content. * There were parties that were announced prior to the unexpected closure message, the party that was supposed to be taking place after the Penguin Play Awards was the Puffle Party, but instead, it was replaced by the Waddle On Party. Videos URL https://cprewritten.net https://play.cprewritten.net/ References Category:Games Category:Club Penguin Rewritten